Infinitely
by EloquentEbony
Summary: The sequel to Endlessly! Elsa and Jack and the gang have reached their final year of Hogwarts and that means N.E.W.T.S, studying and drama. Lots of it. However, Elsa and Jack have been drifting apart, with Elsa intensely studying, and the fact they can't meet up as much as they used to. Will they maintain their relationship? Jelsa, Terida, Hiccstrid, Eupunzel and Kristanna. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Elo here!

So, the oneshot I wrote and published back in , July, I'm guessing? called Endlessly. And this is the sequel! I'll try to update frequently, but there might be hiatus (and that is a big maybe), because I've got school, exams and a bad, bad math grade to contend with. (And when I say bad, I mean_** bad**_.) Anyway, enjoy! Please read and review, and please read the original oneshot and review that! And should I respond to the reviews? Let me know!

P.S. This is set the year after Endlessly, which is set when Jack and Elsa and the gang are in sixth year, which means they are currently seventh year.

* * *

_Chapter One_

Jack ran his hands through his already tousled hair, sitting on the weathered bench.

It was a humid night in June, the slight, soupy breeze ruffling through his white hair.

_It's getting late, where's Elsa? She said she was going to be here…_

It was a stressful time for them currently, because of the N.E.W.T.S, and Jack, as Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team, was forced to cancel the Quidditch practice because everyone needed the study time, instead of their concentration focused on Quidditch.

After writing a few more sentences on his notebook, he got up. It was so cold, and Elsa didn't seem to be coming _at all_.

"Really, Elsie?" Jack muttered under his breath.

Elsa's Ravenclaw scarf streamed behind her as her quick steps thrummed on the decayed stone bricks of the garden.

_Oh my gosh_, she thought desperately, _I'm so late! Studying for Care of Magical Creatures really is difficult! It caught up with me!_

She got the place where she and Jack were supposed to meet for their little get together, but in place of her handsome boyfriend was a note.

_Elsa, if you ever get here, just wanted to let you know that you were about an hour late, and I'm feeling a quite a bit cold, for a boy who doesn't mind the cold. Love, Jack _

Elsa gripped the note in her gloved hands, because this year it was so cold, even she and Jack felt bothered by the cold. How must he feel about her? Elsa didn't mean to make him wait for an hour while she brushed up on Hippogriffs! She sighed, sad that she didn't get to see him.

Slinging her blue canvas bag over her shoulder (Elsa and Jack both loved the colour blue), she wearily retraced her steps back to her friends' dorm room. She and Jack had been drifting apart for a while since the N.E.W.T.S had started.

_How has it come to this?_ She thought despairingly.

"Back so soon?"

Hiccup's surprised voice greeted the deflated Jack as he walked in after the cold, cold night.

"She didn't show up." He responded desolately.

"Oh, bad luck."

"Why didn't you listen to me earlier?" Jack tries to quickly change the subject, but fails when Hiccup responds:

"I was on a date with Astrid."

"Oh, I see." Jack responds, slumping further in his blue bedspread, which didn't match his green bed curtains (which was his sign of being a Slytherin).

"Yeah, I can hear the sarcasm."

"She just…studies too hard. I think she's overworking herself. She even won't watch Harry Potter movies anymore."

"Well, it'll be normal when the N.E.W.T.S end."

"I hope so."

"Anyway, today me and Astrid…"

Jack buried his (freezing) face in his pillow, his face quickly warmed by the tears streaming down his face when he thought of his Elsa.

_I miss you_, he thought.

Elsa curled up against her blue pillow, her tears running on the side of her cheeks.

"I'm such a terrible, terrible girlfriend." She yelled, pounding the pillow with ruthless abandon.

The other day, she had arranged to meet with Jack. She remembered his excitement when he ran up to her, his devastated face when she told him that they should break it off for a while until further notice, the way he had ran so quickly, so he wouldn't see her tears running down her face.

Hiccup had just Skyped her to tell her that Jack wouldn't sleep, and had actually woken _him _up for the second time that night.

She fingered her phone uncertainly, then slipped on her blue polar bear slippers and padded out of the door, careful not to wake her best friends.

Creeping out with her small duffel bag (not blue), she tiptoed into the hallway of Jack and Hiccup's bedroom.

"Seriously, Jack, she's coming."

"Thanks a lot, Hiccup, I know you're trying to comfort me."

"No, dude, I'm serious this time!"

Jack just nodded and buried his face deeper into his scarf, which was wrapped around his neck.

"Uh, okay, I'm going to borrow _The Encyclopedia of Cats _from the library. Look after Toothless for me, okay?"

Jack nodded at the sleeping black cat, his green eyes obstructed from view.

"What about the human one?"

"Merida." His response was neutral as he walked out.

He saw Hiccup slam the door (they both liked to do it because they thought it was 'manly'), pause and exchange a few words with a girl outside, probably Astrid with that plait, and venture further out the hallway.

Then he heard a knock.

_What? Who wants to come in? Astrid just chatted with her boyfriend! Then Hic must…_

"Can I come in?" a soft, timid, yet familiar voice ventured.

_Elsa?_

Jack quickly ran to the door, the scarf being disentangled from his neck in the process, and opened it.

There stood Elsa, still so beautiful, even after a few obvious tears.

"Hey, Snowflake. I thought you were going to be studying."

"Well…I did spend my entire week in the library, so I decided to take a break from studying."

"Uh…great, okay, uh, come in." Jack stammered, hoping his nervousness wouldn't show, but adorably failing, Elsa thought.

_What's happening now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating for quite a bit! My school just started, so that means opening exams and HOMEWORK!

Without further ado, please read! (And review. :3)

Love!

Elo

* * *

"Uh, so, as you know, we're not a going concern anymore…" Elsa began, but Jack interrupted her

"Yeah, now cut to the chase." He responded sharply.

"I…I deserve that." She whispered, and Jack felt guilty almost immediately.

"Yeah, listen…"

"…no, Jack. It's my fault."

Jack remained silent, reaching for his girlfriend's hand and lightly squeezing it.

_Should I even call her my girlfriend now?_

Elsa looked surprised at the action, then squeezed back, leaning into Jack, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her, giving her a hug.

Elsa suddenly burst into tears, causing Jack to quickly unchain himself from her, bringing her into a frontal hug.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" he murmured, burying his nose into her soft hair. It_ still_ smelled of strawberry ice cream, like how it did when they were still both young and foolish.

_Now everything - almost everything has changed._

"It's just…you're always so nice to me, Jack, and this is how I repay you? By breaking off our relationship, our…"

Jack swiftly interrupted the tear-stained Elsa with a kiss to her lips.

Elsa's eyes' widened in surprise, then leaned in, her hands wrapping around Jack's neck and ruffling his unruly white hair.

When they finally broke apart, Elsa curling her hands on Jack's hoodie and Jack rubbing his nose in her hair, a position they had adopted since childhood, when Elsa's parents died, Elsa frequently snuck over to Jack's house and they fell asleep together, enjoying each other's friendship and company.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I was wrong."

"Snow angel, it's all right, just be careful not to overwork yourself. We all worry about you."

"Jack." Elsa breathed.

"You're rambling again!" she giggled.

"I am? Uh, I mean I am!" he laughed, his cheeks stained red.

Elsa snuggled into her duvet, falling asleep almost instantly.

Jack perched at the edge of her bed, stroking her hair, watching her sleep, until he picked her up, and gently knocked on the door of her room.

"Hey, who's that?" a loud shout greeted Jack when he knocked on the door.

"It's me, Jack! Elsa's asleep, so keep it down!"

Rapunzel opened the door, pushed Jack in (which made him nearly fall and drop Elsa) and closed the door with a squeak.

After Jack had dropped her off onto her own bed, Punzie and Merida made him sit down on her bed.

"So." Merida began.

Jack gulped.

"Do you really love her, Frost boy?" Punzie asked, trying to look fierce but ending up with a childishly cute scowl on her face.


End file.
